When The Heart Melts
by wolfbytes99
Summary: The sequel to Thaw My Frozen Heart. With a family and new kingdom to serve, Elsa and Derrick are trying to forget their troubling pasts and move on with a new future. But their pasts may come back to haunt them when DNA reveals an old enemy, and revenge comes back for blood... Is their happy ending as happy as they imagined? Will peace ever come to their family?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys! This is the sequel for Thaw my Frozen Heart! It was really popular and I enjoyed writing it, so based on what you guys wanted, I decided to do it! I hope you guys like it and that you continue to be such kind fans! **

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**WHEN THE HEART MELTS**

**PROLOGUE**

A young boy sat on the concrete pavement as children screeched in joyful play behind him.

He was alone, and was holding a strange object in his hand.

He kept rolling his hands in a circle over and over again, as if creating a life source through the cracks of his tiny fingers.

All of a sudden, the children stopped what they were doing and started pointing at the boy.

"Look! He's doing it again!" They started throwing things at him and jeered through his little ears making him flinch.

"Freak! Freak! Little freak!" They sang in a circle as he started to cry and pout as dirt was kicked in his face.

The children started to surround him even further, kicking and hitting the poor child as he continued to scream for help.

"What are you children doing?!" A teacher finally stepped in as she was about to call her children back in from recess.

She pushed the laughing children away to find a beaten, bloody, and bruised student on the ground, quaking in inevitable fear.

"Oh Tobias... are you alright?"

The young boy name Tobias shook his head as she escorted him inside.

"You children stay right there! I want to have a word with ANYONE who was involved with this!"

She brought him in to her office and grabbed a handkerchief as she wiped away some of the blood seeping from his cuts.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart... you don't deserve to be treated like that. You're far too nice of a kid."

Tobias continued to have his head bowed as he nodded his head. "I was doing that thing with the hands, again."

The teacher stopped. "Your hands? How do you mean, Tobias?"

"I play with my hands... and... things come out of them.

The teacher stopped and stared at the child, realizing that something was very wrong with her student. "Tobias, drink this hot cocoa while I contact your parents."

She took the telephone hanging off the wall and dialed the knob as someone answered on the other end.

"Yes, Mr. Berg? It's about your son..."

There was a moment of silence.

"We have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

"The teacher said that you were making things out of your hands... is that true, Tobias?"

The five-year old boy just continued to bow his head as his mother started wiping his wounds with antibiotics.

"Tobias... this is an important question... what was coming out of your hands?"

His mother had platinum white hair and gentle blue eyes. She was a good mother with a sweet and soft voice and soft hands.

Her stomach was large now, heavy with another baby on the way.

His father called her Elsa.

"Tobias... don't be scared... I have to know this. You don't realize how important this is. Now what was coming out of your hands?"

Tobias looked into Elsa's eyes.

"Flowers... flowers and plants."

Elsa sat back and covered her mouth, holding back tears realizing her worst fears had come true.

She realized that his powers were completely different than hers or Rapunzel's, but it was still powers either way.

"You can't let others see this anymore, alright? I don't want those kids hurting you again. You need to learn to control it, okay?"

Tobias shrugged his shoulders. "But how?"

Elsa hugged him tightly. "I can teach you."

Elsa knew that all this news was starting to come straight at their faces for both of them, but in order to protect her child from the same fate as her own, she had to find a way stop this before it escalated.

All of a sudden, the front doors slammed open and some heavy footsteps came in.

"Elsa! Dear God what happened?!" A tall man with a stocky build approached the boy and analyzed his wounds.

Elsa pulled him aside.

"Derrick, I knew this would happen I knew it..."

Derrick grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Honey, calm down... Now tell me what happened."

Elsa looked over to make sure that their child wasn't listening.

"Derrick he said things were coming out his hands. Flowers and dirt. Those bruises that he keeps telling us is from his bike? Yeah well... their bullies... who have seen him do this. Derrick we can't let him have the same fate as me... I don't want him living with that kind of burden."

Derrick hugged her tightly. "And we won't... you'll teach him to control it, hopefully these children will forget about this after awhile, and only a few people will know about this, alright?"

Elsa started to breathe slower as she started to calm down. "Yeah... sure."

"And plus I want you to focus on the baby, okay? I don't want you stressing."

Elsa nodded and clasped her lips onto her husband's. "I love you."

Derrick kissed her ear and hugged her again. "I love you even more..."

Derrick then cleared his throat. "Elsa? I was also thinking..."

She turned her head. "Yes?"

Derrick shuffled his feet. "I think that you should invite your sister over for awhile. She was always supportive with your powers, and she might be helpful for the first couple of months with the baby. Also Elena could use some practice in babysitting."

Elsa sighed. "That is a good idea. We haven't seen them since Easter."

Suddenly, Tobias started moving his hands again.

"Tobias..." He moved to reveal a rose that seemed to just root through the castle flooring.

"Huh... Ironic." Derrick started to chuckle.

"What is?" Elsa said.

"Well you know how most powers come from elements or seasonal changes... you have ice powers... Rapunzel has healing ones from the sun. If I had powers, I would want something awesome like fire or wind. I just think it's funny how out of all of them, our boy got flower hands."

Elsa couldn't help but smile at Derrick's remark.

But it also made her wonder if there was a connection with all these different powers...

If Elsa was ice, and Tobias's was Earth...

Would her next child have water or fire?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry about that last chapter! Here's the real thing! Thank you for your patience!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**5 YEARS EARLIER...**

The wedding was absolutely gorgeous.

Everything was finally coming back into place for Elsa and Derrick, and they didn't want to change anything about it.

Elsa was expecting(and somewhat hoping for) a little girl, but instead she had a beautiful baby boy.

The minute that she looked into her child's baby blue eyes, she was in love.

The final preparations with the kingdom had been finished, and with a renovated castle, an established kingdom, and a new baby, it was time to make it official with Derrick.

Elsa wore a traditional long sleeved dress that was sleek and luminescent. It opened on the side like her blue one, and her train took up the whole aisle way.

Her veil covered her beautiful face, and when Derrick finally brushed It away from her face, he didn't care about any of the people there or what she was wearing...

He just wanted to be with her.

In the front row, Serafina(who had become partially paralyzed on the right side due to her ordeal sadly) and Tobias(their baby) were making little waves at their family.

And standing among the bridesmaids... was Anna. Smiling, finally accepting their love and making up after a long fight.

Everything was so perfect for that one moment, as if the world was finally on their side...

But how long would that last?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys it's me! Just letting you know, there are going to be more characters to this story, and the main characters won't necessarily be Elsa and Derrick anymore(don't worry they won't be out of the picture) but it will be mostly about the children(There are three) Tobias will probably be the main point of view.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**20 YEARS AFTER TOBIAS DICOVERED HIS POWERS**

After his mother taught him how to control his powers, he was almost as good at it as her.

He was a much more social person by now, and as his father expected, the bullying stopped after a couple months afterward.

Unfortunately for him, he now was stuck with two girly sisters.

Anita had discovered her powers when she was a toddler, and when she was old enough to learn, their mother helped her as well.

His parents were worried that she would gain fire powers, but instead were blessed with water.

Nina was another story though.

She was born only two years after After Anita, but hadn't revealed any signs of powers... which Derrick and Elsa were thankful for.

They all had different personalities and looks that made them equally unique.

At 25 years old, Tobias looked almost exactly like his father, but he got Elsa's icy blue eyes. He was a attractive fellow, with abs almost as tough as his father's and his hair always smoothed down to the core.

He was an accomplished scholar, on the honor roll every year and in the local college studying to be a doctor.

He didn't let the amount of girls who wanted to get into his bed distract him.

Arita had trouble in school, for she let her beautiful features get her in trouble a lot.

She had dark brown hair that had wavy curls along with a single blue streak that was born into her hair.

She always had the servants make her showy dresses the over exaggerated her hind quarters and upper part of her body.

At age 20, Anita was going to school to become a hairdresser, so she was usually only around during the weekends.

Then there was little Nina.

She was the youngest, and at 18 years old, she was just getting out of her senior year of high school.

She hadn't decided what she wanted, and she barely passed in regular school.

She wasn't like Anita where she chose to be rebellious, she just struggled with life in general.

She was the only one of the three that didn't have powers, which for some reason always made her feel left out.

Elsa only hoped that she would someday see the beauty in not having them.

All in all, Elsa was happy with her family.

They didn't have as much love as they wanted to, but all Elsa needed was a loving husband which she most certainly had.

And she wanted to protect her children from the same isolation that she had suffered through before...

Meanwhile, Tobias had special news to tell his family...

And Nina was turning 18...

What was going to happen in the upcoming months?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, guys... don't have wifi at my mom's and my laptop doesn't work so I can only use my dad's laptop. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Elsa sighed as she combed through a white strand of hair, now turning gray with her growing age.

She couldn't believe all of her children were all grown up and that it wouldn't be long before Tobias would become the official heir to Derrick's throne.

She grabbed her small golden crown and placed it in between the cracks of her hair, making her flinch with the pain of arthritis and brittle bones.

Today was Nina's 18th birthday celebration, and everyone in the kingdom of the Northern Ice Caps(the one they established themselves out of Derrick's old one) and select a select few from Arendelle were coming.

Things were so perfect... she had taught Tobias and Anita everything they needed to know to control their powers, and so far they hadn't revealed them to anyone else yet.

Tobias was the definition of the perfect child. Good grades, studying for his bachelor's degree to be a doctor, a top notch princess girlfriend... there was nothing that would go wrong with him.

Anita was a struggle, though. She was always rebellious and seductive... using her good looks to gain many boyfriends on the side. She wanted to style hair for a living which wasn't ideal, but it was a start after her reluctance in school.

Nina tried so hard to be like Tobias, and she and Derrick often had to remind her to be herself. She struggled in school, but not purposely. She was a good student, just had a hard time on processing the information. She was a quiet and shy person, and didn't have many friends...

She hoped things would go well in the end.

She jumped as she felt hands grasp her thighs, but laughed as she felt Derrick kiss her neck and feel her up.

"Morning, sweetheart... you ready for this?"

She nodded and kissed him softly as he cradled her in his arms and she dug her head into his shoulder.

"Their all growing up so fast..."

He nodded as he pushed her into his shoulder more. "I know..."

They looked at each other adoringly as they kissed again, this time more heavily and pulled up against each other.

Their love for each other grew everyday, and it never ran out... she was truly the man of his dreams.

Neither of them expected it of course, but in the end it was worth it.

"Here's to a happy life..." He smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah... Always."

As he set her down, they both took a deep breath as they walked through the doors of the gigantic archway of the bedroom...

Ready for another day.

* * *

Tobias quickly grabbed his suit in his extra bag of clothes and slipped it on, oblivious of the fact that his best friend and colleague was waiting behind him.

"Don't be rushed or anything..." she teased as she started laughing hysterically.

"Oh shut up, Elise... it's not my fault that my parents decided to hold my sister's birthday party on the same day as a major surgery."

Elisa scoffed. "Oh come on... your family loves you. I don't understand why you always get annoyed by them."

Tobias raised his eyebrows at his old friend. "Well let's see my parents are really lovey dovey, my sister is a princess who acts like a prostitute, and my youngest sister is too stupid for her own good..."

Elise immediately frowned. "Tobias... none of that's true... especially about Nina. How would she feel if you said that to her?"

Tobias immediately felt bad and sighed. "Your right... that was wrong of me to say. I'm sorry I'm having a long day."

Elise started slowly moving closer to him, making their hands brush each other.

Tobias had first met Elise when they were in middle school, and they coincidentally both had the dream of becoming doctors.

They were best friends ever since...

"Are things going okay with Tatiana?"

Tobias smiled. "Yes... their going great in fact, I'm going to ask her to marry her at the ball!"

Elise immediately stopped what she was doing and turned around with a shocked expression.

"O-oh... married? Are you sure about that?"

Tobias looked at her weirdly. "Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I?"

"Oh I don't know... just a thought... never mind."

Tobias stared at her for a moment, but quickly let it go.

"Well anyway, your all dressed up and ready to go right?"

She nodded and kept her dress tight in her robe which covered her cleavage which she was hoping to show and gain attention from a certain someone...

"Oh... yeah. I'm ready."

Tobias nodded and held her hand as they ran out to the carriage where the royal coach man held the door open for them.

Though Tobias was overjoyed with anticipation, what he couldn't hear was Elise's breaking heart...

For in that moment she knew that she couldn't have Tobias anymore...

And that love truly was a sorry thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

Nina brushed through auburn hair and pulled it up into a gorgeous updo as she flattened out her pink birthday dress that flowed out at the bottom.

She breathed as heavily as she could through the tight corset around her chest, and exhaled as she tried to calm down about things.

She hated how her parents always held these giant parties... even when they knew very well she wasn't a people person.

"Nina, dear? Are you all ready?"

She cleared her throat. "Yes mother... you can come in."

She walked in with the same poised and delicate walk that she always did as she smiled with pride.

"Oh honey... you look so beautiful." She went up and hugged her.

Nina just stood there and didn't hug back. "Um... thanks, mom."

Her mother pulled away and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Yesterday, you were still a child... but today you become a woman."

Nina didn't want to think about growing up... it was too heart racing. "Yes... I guess so."

"Pretty soon, you'll be on your way to college and doing great things! I can just see it!"

She kissed her daughter on the forehead. "And maybe... even queen someday."

Nina knew that her mother was just trying to help her "fit in." There was obviously no way that she could win the throne over her sister... the odd were highly against her.

Besides, why would she want the throne?

"Anyway, your father is waiting at the end of the hallway. The guests are here, and the ball is about to begin."

Nina pretended to smile for her mother, but on the inside she was screaming for way out of her thoughts.

She stared into her hands as they shook uncontrollably with fear, and she tried to keep herself calm once more...

She couldn't mess up...

Not this time.

* * *

Anita was breathing heavily on her bed as a man laid next to her.

She couldn't recall how many times she had done this... and every time she did she knew it was wrong.

She just hated the way Tobias had to be so utterly perfect, and yet Nina got the short straw and she didn't even try...

Lust was her sin that kept her mind off things.

As she sat in her corset and undergarments, she watched as the man she had just made love to slowly and silently slipped on his tuxedo and returned to the commotion downstairs in order to attend the ball in time.

She sorely got up, slipping on her dress that she had chosen(she knew she would need one of her easy slip on ones... just in case) and redoing her hair in a fashion that looked professional.

She got her makeup on in a matter of minutes and walked out in a formal fashion out into the crowd and next to Tobias and his life long friend Elise.

"Your late..." Tobias whispered in her ear.

Anita scoffed. "Oh shut it, Tobias... you know very well why."

Anita knew that Tobias would often get concerned about her cravings, but all she could do was ignore him.

She glanced over at Elise, who was bowing her head in sadness... and she knew why.

Elise and Anita were pretty close as well, and she would often listen to Elise's sorrows...

Even though Anita had never had a true love, she couldn't imagine loving someone and them not loving you back...

She could only hope that Tobias would eventually see the signs.

"Take off your jacket." Anita whispered to Elise.

"What? What do you..." But before she could say anything else, she ripped the jacket off her body revealing a rose red dress that had a low V-neck along the chest...

This immediately caught Tobias's attention.

"Woah... Elise... you look... beautiful."

Elise continued to look at him sadly. "Oh... thank you."

Tobias was then surprised at the sight of his girlfriend, Tatiana.

"Hello darling." He kissed her on the forehead but didn't seem to notice Tatiana's obvious glare at Elise.

Tobias had met Tatiana when she was visiting for a convention... she was a princess in another kingdom and he was immediately smitten by her.

She had golden locks that flowed off her chest and a skinny body that made her very attracted.

And she absolutely despised Elise... since she knew she was a threat.

As they waited for Nina, Tobias and Anita couldn't help but notice the tension in the air...

And they couldn't tell if it was them or the party...


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

Nina watched in uneasiness as everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her as she stood at the top of the stairs making her arrival.

They started to clap politely, and she grabbed the helms of her dress and started to slowly walk towards the ballroom floor.

She noticed something start to glow on her dress, and realized that her dress caught on a little spark of flame...

She immediately dabbed it away, assuring herself that it was probably just some hot candle wax that fell onto one of her sensitive parts of her dress.

She watched as her father grabbed a hold of her arms and wrapped his around it.

Nina immediately smiled... she was relieved to see him there.

"How's my little ember?" Derrick said into her ear. Ember was his little nickname for her, since her hair was about the same type of reddish brown.

"Petrified beyond belief. No thanks to mother..."

Her father sighed softly. "Nina... your mother just wants you to be happy... and so do I. We just want the best for you."

Nina turned away. "Yeah, but doing it like this... trying to bribe me in a way isn't really helping."

These were thoughts Nina could only reveal to her father. Her father was a kind man with and known for his generous offerings to the poor and needy. Nina had a much better relationship with her father than her mother. And she was her father's favorite.

She tried so many times to talk to her mother, but she being the queen had the most responsibilities and was too busy wooing over her proud Tobias... even if she tried she would get distracted with other things.

She would sometimes envy Anita, who didn't really care what either of their parents did or told her... she was by far most independent in that matter.

Derrick felt sorry for his little Nina... she always tried so hard to please people, but was often overlooked.

She also didn't realize how much Elsa really cared about her... but she just couldn't find a way to say it.

By now, as they reached the bottom of the stairwell, Nina stood in the middle between her brother and sister, while her father joined her mother.

Elise and Tatiana were on the other ends, glaring at each other as usual...

"Ouch! Watch it twirp!" Anita scoffed in Nina's direction.

"What are you talking about? I didn't touch you!"

Anita laughed. "Seriously? Look at this! You scratched me!"

She showed her the injury and Nina was shocked to see that it really wasn't a scratch... it looked more like a burn.

* * *

The music started to play and Tobias moved away from the group as he saw Nina and Anita fighting... again.

He started out with his Tatiana, holding her close and swaying to the music...

Then when it was time to change partners, her of course went back to Elise.

She seemed shocked in a way, as if she didn't expect him to do this...

He smiled at her softly, and couldn't help but noticed how attractive she was at this moment... she rarely ever dressed up except on special occasions.

He pushed her breasts against his chest and looked down at her face...

Elise felt exhilarated, like nothing she ever felt... she wanted kiss him so badly, have his hands cradle her body...

They were so close, yet so far.

She loved him more than anything... he was the person that kept her hopes up, but at the same time crushed her soul just as quickly.

They danced for a few moments more, when all of a sudden they heard shouting, making them pull apart.

Tobias watched as his father was pulling Anita away from Nina and his mother covering her mouth in fear...

He knew that look...

It was the same one that she gave him when he first discovered his powers.

Something was wrong.

Elsa watched in horror as her youngest daughter stared at her hands in a dismembered way, crying and screaming in hysteria as her dress and Anita's caught on fire...

But for Anita, it was agonizing pain as she ripped off her dress embarrassingly revealing her undergarments.

Nina was completely on fire, but for some reason not screaming in pain and agony, but in fear.

Fire was shooting her hands by the minute, causing everything around her to catch fire and smoke to protrude the ballroom...

People were running for their lived in a smoke trap as the guards opened the emergency exit doors and people filed out by the hundreds.

"My Holy God... What's happening?" Elise grabbed Tobia's shoulder in recognition she was listening.

"I don't... but you have to get out of here..."

"But I won't leave you!"

Tobias pushed her into the crowd anyway, leaving her reaching for him and him painfully watching his friend be engulfed.

He started rolling his hands together, creating vines and massive cracks to poke through the castle walls.

Thunder rolled through the ballroom and rain started to pour onto the concrete.

"Good job, brother." Anita stood next to him, still in her undergarments and hair draping in front of her face with wet rain.

"Now let's see when you mix rain with earth."

She swooped her hands up causing the rain to downpour into a giant pool.

She moved her hands side to side creating a tidal wave that finally extinguished the flames...

"Ha! Beat that!" She cooed.

They then watched how the temperature dropped and the wet walls quickly turned into icicles and frozen water.

They turned around to see their mother calmly rid of everything with her powers.

"Where's Nina?"

Elsa sighed sadly. "No idea... she disappeared with the townspeople."

"Did you know about her powers?" Anita asked.

Elsa shook her head. "But I know one thing..."

They all looked at each other.

"We might have a problem."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys I know you all are probably so mad at me right now for not updating for so long. I'm really sorry I had to take a break. Writing can wear you out sometimes! Also have you guys been watching Once Upon a Time lately? It's been awesome, hasn't it?**

**Anyway thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Elsa stared at her hands and tried to breathe steadily... In and out, with steam touching her skin.

She wasn't sure how they didn't see the signs. She always had trouble, but not to this extent...

Did she even know?

The walls were starting to coat with ice as her stress was starting to overcome.

"Hey... could you maybe heat it up a little?" Derrick walked in with a blanket over his shoulders as he sat next to Elsa.

He watched as the ice quickly melted off the walls.

"So what's on your mind?" He asked as he snuggled up close and kissing her forehead.

"You know what's on my mind." She said with an exasperated breath.

Derrick sighed and looked at her with a sad gaze. "We're going to find her Elsa. I know we will."

Elsa shook her head as tears started to stream down her face. "But it's not just that. That look in her eyes... that was the same exact look that I gave Anna when my powers went out of control... If her fear takes control, then this entire kingdom could erupt in flames."

Derrick pulled her in close. "Don't think like that... we'll find a way... we always do."

But as Derrick looked out into the distance, her noticed that the flames in the forest were getting larger...

And by then he could only hold Elsa closer and pray that his precious Nina would be okay.

* * *

Elise looked around herself as she searched for Tobias...

She didn't know where she was, and the night was becoming unusually warm.

She couldn't believe she lost her chance... she was so close!

She wished to God she could find a way to reveal Tatiana's downfalls, since she herself knew she was the much better choice for his heart...

But she couldn't think about that now, she just had to find her way home.

Smoke started to exhaust the air, and Elise had to place her fur coat over her mouth in order to conserve her oxygen.

She wondered what exactly happened with Nina, for even though the town knew about the Queen's powers, Elise was one of the only people that knew about Tobias's and Anita's.

She knew the King and Queen were dreading the possibility of a fire power, but since they got lucky with their first two, and Nina hadn't revealed anything since she was born, they figured they were out of the woods.

Elise had been a close friend of the family for as long as she could remember. Being the Prince's best friend and co-worker, there were many things that she had come to learn about the family.

But even dark secrets have their limits.

As she finally found her way through the crowded streets and found her modest home, she turned the key and quickly closed it behind her trying to keep the smoke out.

She figured that the guards and firemen were working hard on controlling the fire, but the fact that it was so close had an eerie feeling to it...

Somebody had to find Nina...

And quick.

* * *

Anita was shivering in the smoky breeze as her undergarments seeped to her bones.

She couldn't sleep, and figured that she would take a walk and maybe find a customer to keep her mind off things... but she immediately regretted it as she got lost in only her wet underwear in the foggy and fiery night.

Just because she had water powers didn't mean she was immune to the cold like her mother.

She was getting everything you could expect on the streets... wolf whistles, men calling her out, and even people trying to grab her.

She was used to it by now, and often used her looks as a weapon.

She felt someone grab her and pin her down, and immediately started screaming as he placed his hips between hers and started beating her.

"You owe me, ya' hear? I'm sick of your dastardly games!"

She laughed as she sprayed heavy water into his face, immediately knocking him unconscious.

She was about to walk away, when more men started to grab and wail on her, making her scream louder.

They were doing everything you can think of, beating, touching, and kissing her with immense violence.

Her screams started to quiet as she was losing consciousness, when all of a sudden the weight was lifted off of her.

She could hear the men fighting someone, and the shadows were moving in shapes as her vision started to cloud...

And then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

Nina had been walking for hours through the Norwegian wilderness... she didn't know where to go, nor what to do.

She was only in her undergarments, since her skin literally burned her gown right off.

She was felt so hot, and so humiliated... she had once again let her family down.

She knew there was a reason why they were worried about her powers being so late, but she never realized the consequences.

Maybe it wasn't such a coincidence that everything she tried to perfect failed...

After all, fire burns everything it touches.

She held onto all the nearby trees for balance, but anytime she did so, it only erupted in flames.

Her tears steamed off her face, and she watched as everything around her burst into flames.

She sighed in relief as the next town appeared in the distance, still untouched by the wildfire.

She walked down to the nearest house, smiling and breathing heavily as she knocked on the door...

A woman answered the door with a smile on her face, but it immediately faded when she saw the condition Nina was in.

"Um... Can I help you?"

Nina grabbed the woman's hand in desperation, which made her shriek in pain.

"What the Hell are you?!" She yelled.

This made Nina step back in fear, and watched as the woman slammed the door in her face.

Nina wrapped herself into a ball, and started sobbing uncontrollably.

She had nowhere to go, and didn't know how to control these new powers... but she couldn't go back home. Not now, after all her family and the kingdom had seen.

She stared out to the distance, and saw the nearby mountain, empty and isolated...

She remembered how her mother escaped to the North when she discovered her powers, and figured that was a good place to start.

And with that, she stood up steadily, and made her way through the daunting wildfire.

* * *

Anita groaned as she woke up with intense pain all over her body.

She was in fresh clothing, but not belonging to a woman.

She was wearing a man's shirt with some soft cotton pants, and even though she hated the attire, she had to admit it was comfortable.

_I'm practically Nina, now... _she thought to herself as she recalled her younger sister's choice of clothing.

"I see you've awoken..."

Anita jumped as a heavy voice pierced through the darkness. "Apologies miss... was only checking up on you."

Anita rubbed her head between her index fingers. "It's your highness if you don't mind... and don't worry about it. I was just leaving."

"Oh wait I wouldn't..."

He cringed as she tumbled to the floor in a heap of pain. "Walk on that."

Anita scoffed. "What the Hell did you do to me? I'm practically handicap!"

The young man helped her up, and she finally got a good look at him...

He was extremely handsome, with blonde locks barely covering his gem green eyes. His muscles pecked through his tightly fitted clothing, and the size of his stature was incredible.

"You're not handicapped... it's just a couple of sprains and a lot of bruises."

He handed her a cracked and dusty mirror, and she quickly dropped it when she saw the condition of her face...

"Care to explain how this happened? This better not have been you!"

The man rolled his eyes. "Of course it wasn't me... if it was, why would I even bother to bring you here?"

Anita looked around the small cottage, and took a waft of the homey campfire glowing in her eyes.

"That's a good point, but you haven't even told me your name."

He placed his hands informally in his pockets. "It's Edmond... Edmond Winter."

Anita gently held out her hands. "Well Edmond Winter, can you please explain why you've brought me here?"

Edmond shrugged his shoulders. "I saw you being attacked by those men... so I had to intervene. You were pretty beat up, so I brought you back to my house. I was hoping a thank you would suffice."

Anita placed her hands on her hips. "You've got to realize that's not the first time I've been attacked in my years... I'm the princess of The Northern Ice Caps, for God's sake! And no I won't say thank you! You're just a stupid peasant man who wants to get into my petticoats!"

Edmond glared in her direction. "Fine, then. You can just leave... it's not like you have anywhere to go, anyway..."

Anita stared at him again. "What do you mean?"

He opened up a window with a cloth hanging over it. "Well, besides your injuries, the kingdom is pretty much in flames at this point."

Anita's eyes widened at the horrific sight of the houses being burnt to crisps in the distance. "Have the people been evacuated?"

Edmond shrugged his shoulders. "Besides here, yeah. Your parents are working out the details."

Anita smirked. "How would you know what my parents are up to?"

Edmond laughed. "Because I work there..."

She looked over at clothes drying over the fireplace. "So you're a servant? Then how come I've never seen you before?"

"I'm not a servant, I work in the stables. I'm one of the many stable boys..."

Anita chuckled. "Ha... typical."

Edmond looked around in an awkward manner. "What is?"

Anita rolled her eyes and sat back down on the armchair. "Never mind."

Edmond stooped over her as she started eating the candies on the nightstand.

"You can't just lodge here forever... You're going to have to go back home at some point or another."

Anita laughed hysterically. "Me? Go home? Ha! I'm the princess, and you're just a pitiful and polite stable boy. I think I'm going to like it here while I recover..."

Edmond opened the door and glared. "Out... _your highness_..."

Anita approached him slowly and sensually. "Oh... I like it when you get sassy..."

She was about to kiss him, but screamed as he stepped on her bad foot hard.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

Edmond shook his head. "I don't get you... I save your life from practical rape, and yet you not only insult me, but try to pursue me? What kind of sick person does that?"

Anita was taken aback by his harsh tone, and walked out of the house slowly. "I'll just be going, then."

"Yes I think you will."

She was going to say goodbye, but instead he slammed the door in her face.

Perhaps she took it too far this time... she really didn't need to be so rude...

She was just far too proud to admit what happened...

She had been raped so many times, and no one ever came to her rescue... until now.

And for once in what seemed like forever, she wasn't judged based her good looks...

She was judged for who she was.

And she wasn't afraid to admit that her first impression wasn't one to be proud of, and wondered just what kind of monster she made herself out to be.


	10. Author's Note

**Hello Friends,**

**This is Wolfbytes99, the author of the story here with a message. **

**I wrote Thaw my Frozen Heart when I was in 9th grade, started writing this sequel, but there weren't nearly as many people who responded to it and with my schedule getting busier, I sort of left in the dust. **

**For a long time I was thinking of abandoning it, as I've finally gotten a sense of writing style, and continued writing other stories.**

**I'm also 10x busier than at the time I wrote them, so updates on all of my stories have been a struggle. **

**However, I got a review on one of my other stories asking if I was going to continue this...**

**So, I want to leave it up to you guys. **

**Old supporters who want me to still write it, let me know either through PM or review. **

**Based on these responses, I will either continue it and delete this note, or give up on it.**

**Let me know!**

**Thank you to all of my supporters throughout my entire writing experience on FanFiction!**

**You are all wonderful! :)**


End file.
